dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Kane (Prime Earth)
On their twelfth birthday, both sisters were upset by their father yet again being away on an assignment. Eventually, Gabi convinced them to go out to celebrate their birthday in spite of Jacob's absence. However, while traveling to the , the Kanes' car was rammed by a truck, the driver shot dead, and Gabi and the girls kidnapped by masked men. Hours later, Kate was rescued by Jacob and a team of soldiers, but Gabi, and presumably Beth, were killed. However, Beth was still alive. As the weaker of the two Kane siblings, and without her twin present to fulfill the purpose of their abduction anyway, Beth was eventually sent to the Religion of Crime as their new High Madame after the death of Bruno Mannheim. Beth's exact experiences during her time in captivity are unknown, but her Alice persona took over sometime before she became the High Madame. Batwoman: Elegy Led by Alice, the Religion of Crime planned a new attack on Gotham, this time intending to drown the city in a carpet of poisonous gas dropped from an aircraft. After Batwoman disabled the gas release mechanism on Alice's plane, the two fought, eventually battling out onto the wing. The pair lost balance, and fell over the side; Batwoman caught Alice and gripped into the plane with her gauntlet flanges. Alice pulled a knife, and, with the words "You have our father's eyes," revealed her true identity to her twin. She stabbed Kate in the forearm, and subsequently fell to her death when Kate dropped her. Resurrection The Religion of Crime recovered Alice's body shortly after her fall, as it was not found by police divers. The corpse was placed into a special sarcophagus that worked to resurrect Alice over a period of months. After the defeat of Medusa's cult, the DEO revived Alice/Beth using the sarcophagus recovered by Agent Cameron Chase from the Religion of Crime. Director Bones greeted Alice with the words, "You have our sister's eyes." Bones revealed Beth to Kate as part of his blackmail plan to uncover Batman's identity. Alice flickered in and out of her identity as Beth, and asked to see Kate. After agreeing to Bones' plan, Kate demanded to see Beth. The reunion was nearly wordless, but culminated in a tearful but smiling embrace. Bette had planted a bug on Kate, revealing to the entire Kane family Beth's resurrection. Jake, Bette, and Catherine forced Kate to accept help in fighting the DEO's plan and rescuing her sister. As Batwoman's fight against the DEO reached its climax, Bette sneaked into the compound and made contact with Beth. The two made it to a friendly helicopter, but the DEO managed to recapture the team quickly. Bones proposed a hostage trade - Batwoman's team, including Beth, who he suspended by her wrists from the ceiling of a warehouse, for Batman. Using Jake as a decoy Batman, Kate and Batman sprang a trap on Bones's forces. Batwoman rescued her sister, but Bones used his deadly touch to nearly kill Beth before being subdued. After the fight, Jake took Beth on a boat to an offshore treatment facility to try to reclaim his daughter's mind. Kate was sad to see her family leave, but had hope for the future. Red Alice After some time, Beth returned to Gotham, calling herself Red Alice, and exploring the currently abandoned Kane estate before revealing herself to her sister. However, Kate had fallen under the influence of Nocturna, believing herself in love with the "vampire." Alice quickly analyzed Nocturna and defended her sister. She forced a confrontation between herself and Nocturna, trading blows and batarangs with Batwoman before offering her neck to Batwoman, revealing that Nocturna was only an extremely powerful hypnosis expert. With Nocturna's control broken, Batwoman and Alice handed her over to the police. Alice comforted her sister, but they both found themselves summoned to space to defeat Morgaine le Fey. In the upper atmosphere, Alice's helmet cracked during fighting, forcing Ragman to take her soul so that Batwoman could preserve Alice's body during re-entry. When Ragman attempted to revive Alice, he found her swimming away from many of the evil souls in his garments. She insisted that despite all the evil she did, she wanted to atone for her sins, and returned to her body. After defeating Morgaine and returning the world back to normal, Batwoman and Alice embraced. Alice slept peacefully as Kate made an effort to patch up her relationship with Maggie Sawyer. Sometime after this, Beth was transferred to the Weiße Kaninchen Sanatorium near Geneva, Switzerland, for further treatment.Batwoman Vol 3 #7 The Fall of the House of Kane The villain Knife kidnapped Beth from Switzerland (after bribing or otherwise influencing the head of Weiße Kaninchen, Dr. Carrolyn), drugged and brainwashed her into becoming Alice again, and used her to terrorize her bitter enemy Batwoman. Though Batwoman was able to defend Beth from both Knife and Batman, she strained her already-shaky relationship with Batman in doing so.Batwoman Vol 3 #16 Three months after being rescued from Knife, Beth had been set up in a room in Kate's apartment, where she was cared for by both Kate and Julia Pennyworth, and continued to receive outpatient therapy (from a woman with a top hat, implied to be Zatanna Zatara).Batwoman Vol 3 #17 | Powers = * | Abilities = * * * * : At Weiße Kaninchen, Beth learned French and German. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Recommended = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Jews Category:Twins Category:Reformed Criminals